


Arriving Soon

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: DistanceAlec is nervous and excited about finally meeting Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Arriving Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Bastian here o/
> 
> The Joy and Forget HM500s will be out this month but they need more time under a microscope before I let them out. 
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy

Alec flipped through his phone again and checked his shirt and hair in the small bathroom mirror. He had been waiting for this for almost six months. Magnus was finally going to come for a visit.

He looked over to his messages again

**[Mags <3][17:49]:**

_‘Good News. They didn’t lose my baggage. See you soon, darling~’_

That was almost thirty minutes ago and Alec was well aware that the airport was forty minutes away from his campus. Magnus would be here soon. He looked himself over again in the mirror. Magnus and he had video called every day he didn’t know why he was suddenly starting to feel nervous.

“Yeah Iz, I know I see him now. Yes, he is doing the overreacting into the mirror thing.” Jace’s voice came from the entrance of the shared bathroom. Alec turned to see he was on the phone at least his sister wasn’t actually here.

“Iz says you need to relax and just calm down. If it helps apparently Magnus repacked three times before he left their apartment,” Jace slipped his phone into his pocket before staring at Alec.

Alec sighed and nodded. He knew that Jace was right but still, he had never met Magnus in person before. They were introduced through Alec’s sister. Magnus was looking for a roommate since his last one just up and left him alone and Izzy needed somewhere to move to while she attended college. It worked out well especially since Magnus was a student as well.

“Why are you stressing out? Both of you are basically attached to your phones talking to each other constantly.”

“It’s not the same,” Alec responded as he adjusted his shirt again, “This time I get to see him in real life. What if I say something stupid?”

“You won’t and if you do, I’m sure he just as bound to say something equally as stupid”

Alec rolled his eyes stepping away from the mirror and back into his dorm room.

His phone chimed in his hand pulling his attention.

It was a picture from Magnus.

It was a picture of his university’s sign.

“He’s here… Jace he’s here.” Alec quickly slipped his shoes on grabbing his wallet and key lanyard.

Alec raced to the door leaving Jace behind before he could respond. Alec started to speed his way through the stairs taking 2 at a time and then out the dorm’s building.

He could feel his stomach tightening slightly as he knew what would be awaiting him near the parking lot. Alec kept making his way not letting the nerves deter him from this moment.

Alec passed the courtyard and saw the parking lot. Magnus had told him the rental car was a Black Nissan Versa. Alec kept scanning the parking lot.

“Looking for someone, Alexander?”

Alec turned around behind him was Magnus.

It really was Magnus.

Magnus was physically here.

Without hesitation, Alec pulled the other close and held him tight in his arms.

“Mags.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) you are welcome to join us if you are 18+.
> 
> The September Server Scavenger Hunt is still going and there is multiple ways for everyone to join in.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
